Don't forget to remember me
by SorryIHaveNoName
Summary: Quinn does not realize what kind of feeling she is having for Rachel Berry. Maybe she just needs a hit in the head, because sometimes, to forget is to remember. I WON'T update. Sorry if anyone's still waiting. Explanation in chap 3 if you're interested
1. Chapter 1

**Two quick things: I don't own Glee, and I hope you guys don't like Finn.**

"Q," Santana approached me with a slushie in her hands. For half a second I thought she was going to throw it at me, but then found the thought ridiculous.

"Here you are, your Highness," Santana said in her usual sarcastic tone, handing me the slushie.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked admittedly stupidly.

"What do you think, dumbass?"

I shoved the cup back into her hands, "I'm done slushying people, Santana."

"Actually, I just want to give you a drink."

"Really?"

"No. Nobody drinks slushie in this school, blondie. It's a weapon. _Use it_."

"I said I'm done slushying people. Last year, I got slushied a couple of times and it sucked," It was true. Getting slushied was terrible physically, not to mention having a crowd witnessing it.

"Well, if you don't wanna go there again," Santana lowered her voice, not wanting to be heard by anyone else since we were in the middle of the crowded hall, "you have to do this. It's eat or be eaten."

"What do you mean? No one is stupid enough to slushie me. Or us. We're the scariest bitches around."

"True. But there are new competitors for the crown on the golden head of yours," the Latina said, looking over her shoulders, "See that Cheerio over there, four o'clock? That's Natalie…"

"Nasty Nat from Cheerios? There's no way _she_ is stealing my spot," I said with a snort, "She fell flat on her face the last time she tried to do a flip. I don't even know why Coach let her stay on the team."

"She might be at the bottom of the pyramid on the field, but off, it's a whole different thing. And you know why Coach let her stay on the team?" she didn't wait for my answer, "because she's ruthless. To be honest, she's much more a bitch than you are, no offense. Or maybe a little. Anyway, if she went blonde, you know what Coach would say? 'You remind of a young Sue Sylvester, though you don't have my bone structure' or some shit."

"I thought that was me," I said, feeling dumber by the minute for not knowing anything going on in this place.

"Exactly, that _was _you," she rolled her eyes at my slowness, "Until you went all softie after last year's 'incident'," she said more gently this time, knowing Beth was a sensitive subject for me.

"You know why I did that. Not that I, or you, would admit it to anyone else," my turn to lower my voice, "but we both love Glee club. It's home. And if we keep bullying people, we're going against everything Glee club represents."

"Don't you get it?" she questioned impatiently, stepping closer to me, "Bullying people is the only way to protect ourselves," she looked behind her once again, "See the two Cheerios on either sides of Natalie?" I looked at that direction and saw three girls in red and white uniform marching down the hall, other students automatically parting for them, "Who does that image remind you of?"

"Us," I said the obvious, "The three of us. You, me and Brittany."

"Correct! You know how hard it is to maintain our badass reputation with two innocent blonde ponies on my side? Brittany is, well, Brittany," she said and we both smiled, "But you, you've gotta put yourself together, okay? _You're _the top dog. _We're_ the Unholy Trinity. Not Nasty Nat and her henchmen. If you keep on going this way, this softie, slushie-free way, it's only a matter of time before we completely lose our popularity to those rookies, and everyone will bully us just like they bully other Glee club losers," she then looked at me with intense eyes, "And I don't know about you, but I don't wanna get slushied, I don't want you to get slushied, and most importantly, I _really_ don't want Brittany to get slushied _ever_. Okay?"

She finished her little speech and left me in silence to think. Of course, as usual, she was right. Although her way of putting things made me want to punch her constantly, she was always right. I was so close to being dethroned now and that couldn't happen. Not again. It was eat or be eaten. And I was ready to go out on a hunt.

"Fine. I'll do it," I said with a tiny sigh and Santana didn't smile, she just nodded, "Target?"

The Latina's head turned around, then she pointed her thumb at the crowd of students.

"There. Nobody cares about her."

I looked in that direction, and felt taken aback.

"Rachel?" I said slowly, trying to find an excuse to avoid all this, "Can't slushie her, Finn's her boyfriend."

"And what exactly is Big Foot going to do about it?"

"I thought Big Foot is Coach's name for Beist?"

"Now, if you're done being a smartass, let's get back to the problem, shall we?"

I glanced at Rachel, then at Natalie, then back to the slushie in Santana's hand, begging for me to use it like I used to.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," I said, taking the cold cup from Santana, and started walking away.

"And don't forget witty mean remarks," she called after me, "That's one of the few things you're good at."

Good to hear.

People started running when they see their HBIC with her loaded weapon. Members of the football team and the Cheerios just calmly watched, happily waiting to see which loser's unlucky day it was.

I walked at such speed that it might have looked like a movie in slow motion. Maybe I was lucky and the bell would ring before I reached my target.

Me? Lucky?

Before I knew it, I was right in front of the unmistakable diva. She turned away from her locker and smiled at me her trillion-watt smile, which made this a trillion times harder.

"Hello, Quinn. Good to see you. I am thrilled about Glee this afternoon, I heard Mr. Shuester is going to pair us up for duets. Aren't you excited?"

For a moment, I thought about lifting the cup to my mouth and gulping down the slushie but of course, that wasn't what I did. I lifted the paper cup, which seemed as heavy as a rock, and splashed the iced liquid on Rachel's face.

She gaped at me with utter shock, while laughter roared from the students around us. I absolutely failed to see the humor. Tears welled up in the pair of chocolate eyes in front of me. I didn't know if it was because the freezing drink stung her eyes or because she felt so shocked and humiliated. Either way, all I wanted to do was to say sorry.

Then I saw something besides the tears and it made me angry. Pity. She looked at me with _pity_.

"I know you're mad, but I'm truly just tryna help you out," I told her with the most honest voice I could fake. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, "Now you'll have no choice but throw that sweater into the fire, Manhands."

My 'witty mean remark' once again elicited laughter from the watching crowd. Some were not so pleased though. Finn glared at me, shaking his head but did nothing more. Natalie looked disappointed, but only because she knew she couldn't take my place just yet. And of course, there was Rachel, who stared at me with the saddest eyes ever. I felt like I had just run my car over a puppy or something.

So I turned to walk away quickly before I could apologize or did something equally lame.

Classes seemed too long for my liking that day. My mind kept replaying the scene of me slushying Rachel. _God, the way she looked at me_. _I used to slushie people all the time, why should this once be any different?_

Finally, when I saw Rachel's hurt and sad expression in my head for the 101th time, the bell rang. I walked, rather subconsciously, along the halls, stopped in front of some classroom, and pushed the door open.

It was only when I was inside that I realized where I was. It was the Glee club room, and Rachel was sitting right there in the front row. I was about to walk, or run, back out when Mr. Shue saw me.

"Today we have a very interesting assignment," he told me with a certain bright smile that reminded me of a certain someone, "so let's hurry. Take a seat, Quinn."

_Great. Of all the days he can choose to be on time._

I sat down on a chair as far from Rachel and Finn as possible. Both of their heads had shot up at the sound of my name, and they were no doubt staring at me.

"So, let's start," Mr. Shue said, clapping his hands together.

"Mr. Shue?" Finn voiced hesitantly, then blurted out as if he couldn't put it any other way, "Quinn slushied Rachel this morning."

The whole club fell silent. It wasn't news to anyone, but I could practically feel their heads whipping from me to Rachel. Freaky how it seemed like a tennis match, in which Mr. Shue was the referee. I myself avoided all eye contact and chose to stare at the piano like a total idiot.

"Why did you do that?" Mr. Shue asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, Quinn, why the hell did you do that?" Finn echoed in his own style.

"Like you did anything about it, Finn," I said, still staring at the piano, and heard a hint of anger in my own voice. I knew I should be glad that no one cared to protect my slushied victim but for some reasons, it pissed me off.

"Is that true, Finn?" Mr. Shue turned to the freakishly tall boy, "You witnessed it but didn't do anything?"

Finn's face turned red and he muttered some incoherent idiotic things. I wanted to smirk but before I could, it was my turn again.

"Well that's not very nice, Finn, but you're the one responsible for it, Quinn," he told me solemnly and suddenly the air in the room felt so thick, "Rachel is a member of our little family, we have to protect each other. I'm not saying that slushying other students who isn't in the Glee club is okay, just…"

"If it's okay, Mr. Shuester," Rachel said and she sounded kind of sad, or maybe it was all in my guilty head, "I'd rather move on with our exciting assignment than discuss about slushie."

I tried my best not to look at her, fearing whatever emotion she had in her eyes for me.

Mr. Shue scratched his chin in deep thought, then smiled and turned to the board.

"Duet," he both said and wrote on the white surface. Everyone started to break into exciting talks about this subject.

"I so got this. I'm thinking about a song from…," Kurt announced, glancing at Sam.

"Whoa, slow down, cowboy…" Mr. Shue laughed, holding up his hand.

"Or cowgirl," Santana joked and Puck high-fived her.

"Anyway," Mr. Shue continued, "the duet couples will be decided by me. And they are," before anyone could protest, he said quickly, "Santana and Kurt…"

"WHAT?" was heard from both of them.

"Artie and Mike Chang…"

"No way!"

"Finn and Puck…"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Mercedes and Brittany…"

"My chocolate doesn't go with no vanilla, Mr. Shue!" and "Not true, vanilla chocolate ice cream is awesome."

"Sam and Tina…"

"Can I get Quinn/ the other Asian instead?" respectively.

_Wait, that means…_

"And finally, that leaves Quinn and Rachel."

My eyes switched swiftly to Rachel, who looked as if her eyeballs were about to jump right out of their sockets. At least she wasn't screaming. Unlike the rest of the club.

"You guys stop yelling!" Mr. Shue yelled, "It's decided. I want all six couples to finish preparing in a week and perform next Thursday, okay?"

"No it's not okay!" Puck shouted.

"This is a joke, right?" Kurt's turn.

"You know what the next week's headline will be? 'Massacre in McKinley'! Because half of us will be killed by then, by the other half of us." Santana said, earning serious nods in agreement. "Massacre means killing a lot of people, honey." She then added to a confused Brittany.

"No one's going to die!" Mr. Shue yelled again, "This is a great opportunity for you guys to bond. Listen, a great duet is like a great marriage…"

A word shot up in my head, Faberry, and I laughed at the thought. Fortunately enough, the laughter couldn't be heard through the very pointed gagging and snorting from others.

"Singers complement each other," Mr. Shue ignored it and continued, "Push each other to be better…"

"I'd rather push your white ass into the fire, Fashionista," Santana snidely commented, Kurt just shook his head incredulously.

"Mr. Shue, how can you pair Rachel with Quinn?" Finn started again, "Do I have to remind you that they hate each other? Especially after this morning?"

"It's not up for discussion, Finn," Mr. Shue said firmly, "It's the whole point of this week's lesson to learn to respect each other. Quinn," _Crap_, "Slushie Rachel again and you're out of the Glee club."

'Oooooh's were heard from several club members.

"Now, everyone go sit with your partner and discuss your song choice," Mr. Shue ordered.

He then groaned in frustration when nobody complied but instead stared at him with disbelief for a good five minutes, "Fine! Just leave now. But I expect, no, I demand a performance from each and every couple next week."

We all sighed and left our seat, finding a friend to complain about what just happened.

"I can't believe it!" Santana exclaimed as she escorted me to my car, "I got the gay kid! That's so unfair! Not that I'm against gay, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I heard Brittany say with a giggle, "I got Mercedes. She's okay, but I think she doesn't like me," she added with a, no doubt, adorable pout. Santana immediately put her arm around her… friend?

"Pay no attention to her. Fattie's just scared you're gonna do better than her," Santana said sweetly, then turned to me, "Why so silent, Q? What's on your mind?" she asked with the politeness she only had when around Brittany.

"I... got paired with Rachel Berry," I answered, only half conscious.

"Yeah," Santana said, sounding sympathetic, "I can't decide which one of you two is more unlucky in this situation. Imagine singing a duet with someone who just bullied you, or doing it with someone you just unwillingly bullied."

"Well, I don't have to imagine, because…" I repeated, still not believing my luck, "I got paired with Rachel Berry."

**So you've probably noticed that I'm not a native English speaker. I'm just someone who like to write and learn the language so if ya can comment about the use of words, that will help me a lot. And Quinn'll get the hit in the head in chapter 2. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Glee**

It was one long week. I thought Rachel was about to talk to me about the stupid Glee club's assignment whenever she walked by me at school. But no. I wasn't even sure if she saw me. It was like I was dead to her ever since I slushied her.

Couldn't blame her. It must suck to get bullied by somebody you thought was your friend. I wanted to tell her that I did it just to protect my reputation, but how was that any better?

Then on Wednesday, just when I had given up all hope of her talking to me ever again, she left a note at my locker.

_Please meet me at lunch in the auditorium,_

_Rachel Berry_

I couldn't help a tiny smile. Maybe she just wanted to shout at me for publicly embarrassing her, or, more characteristically, sing me a song to express her hatred for me, but anything was better than pretending I didn't exist.

The bell _finally_ rang, signaling lunchtime.

After refusing, not so politely, Sam's offer to eat lunch with me, I almost sprinted to the auditorium. Of course, when I arrived, I felt like an idiot. I tried to calm my breathing so I wouldn't look desperate to Rachel. Whenever she came.

I began to wonder if I had missed the bell, and was surprised to find out that it was only fifteen minutes in lunchtime. I paced the stage back and forth, played random tunes on the piano and hummed along for another good ten minutes. Then the door swung open.

"Quinn?"

It was no doubt Rachel. Even as I couldn't see her, her voice was one of a kind.

The girl walked out of the shadow and it was indeed Rachel.

"Quinn?" She asked again. She seemed surprised to see me.

"I didn't expect you would actually come," she answered the unasked question, "I felt stupid right after I left the note."

"Well, here I am," I gestured at myself like I was introducing a product in a commercial, "So… you wanna shout at me or sing a hateful song, go ahead."

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Just… what do you want?" the words came out harsher than intended.

"Oh," she sounded taken back and just stood there in silence.

_Nice work, Fabray. Now she doesn't wanna talk to you anymore. What are you going to do now? Crap, what am I going to do?_

But it turned out I didn't have to do anything.

"Okay, so I assume you remember that Mr. Shuester's assignment for us was a duet and that he paired you and me up. We have to perform tomorrow and needless to say, we don't have anything yet. I intended to ignore it but then I noticed that other couples are actually going pretty smoothly, even Santana and Kurt, which I previously thought was impossible. Anyway, I don't want us to be the only ones who don't have a song. It would be embarrassing and really bad for my image because I have _never_ done a Glee club's assignment poorly, let alone not doing it at all. Also, Mr. Shue won't be happy if he sees that we couldn't work together. He'll think badly of you and might not let you stay in the Glee club, which is horrible! Or at least I think it would be. For you, of course. Therefore, for your own good and mine, I think we should get to practice as soon as possible. I know we have our differences and aren't exactly friends but if I'm ready to put it all aside at least for a while and I hope you are, too."

She stopped to inhale some, I thought, much needed oxygen. She seemed to be waiting for my response. I was left speechless for a while. Then the first thing I said was…

"How much time did you spend preparing that speech?"

"A couple of days. The whole week, actually," she said, blushing slightly, "What do you think?"

"I… uh… I'm impressed," Not true. The exact word would have been 'dazzled', "It had the… opening, body and conclu…"

"I mean do you agree?" she asked and seemed to be nervous for cutting in on me.

"Yeah. Totally. I couldn't have put it any better even if I wanted to," I managed to reply and I had to say it was pretty flattering.

"Really?"

"Really," I said nodding.

Rachel gave a small smile, which was contagious. It wasn't her usual bright smile, but better than no smiles at all.

"So meet up after school, then?"

"Yeah… Okay. Great. No problem. Let's do that," I said dumbly in attempt to make my answer long enough, then remembered something, "Uh… where do you want to meet?"

I was a little bit, okay, _very_ worried. I really did not wish to meet her fathers since I was sure that Rachel had told them about me, more or less, and not much of it would have been good things.

"Is it okay if we use your place?" Rachel suggested hesitantly, and I was flooded with relief, "One of my dads is replacing some of the pipes in our house, so there would be a lot of drilling and sawing, not good for the needed concentration for our musical practicing process."

"Yeah, I agree," wow, I guess I never realized how easy it was to have a conversation with Rachel. She would do all the work and all I had to do was agree.

The bell rang, and we both jumped a little.

"Okay, I am late for class, as are you," Rachel said, preparing to go, "So… after school, your place, correct?"

"Exactly."

"See you then," she granted me another smile before running towards the door.

"See you."

I stood fixed to the ground for another minute or two. Then I shook my head and followed her out of the room to whatever class I was late for, stomach empty, but content nonetheless.

Classes were very much enjoyable that afternoon. I got two A's for two different subjects. The teacher read my biology report in front of the class, complimenting me every minute, and although Santana, who got a B for the same project, sent me a note that said 'Nerd', I was thouroughly pleased. Then the bell rang for the last time of the day, and I saw _him_ in the hallway.

Of course, who else would have ruined my mood?

Finn was standing there, his hands thrown up in the air, obviously having a fight with Rachel. After a lot of glaring and hissing words I couldn't hear, Finn apparently said something more stupid than usual, because Rachel gaped at him with a hurt expression, something I knew too well. She then gave her boyfriend one last deathly glare, this I had never seen before and did not wish to see again, and made her significant diva storm-out.

Finn looked red with anger, his eyes whipping around wildly, probably looking for a chair to kick. I calmly followed Rachel out of the school, ignoring the daggers Finn was throwing my way. _What a punk._

I saw Rachel standing alone not far from the school's entrance, her arms folded tightly to her chest. I went to stand next to her. I wanted to asked about her fight with Finn, especially as I suspected it had something to do with me, but she still looked so angry that I deemed it prudent not to mention it.

"Hey," I started, "So we're still meeting at my house?"

"Quinn!" she only seemed to notice me by then, "Yeah. I guess so."

"You want a ride?" I offered, sounding offhand. _Please say yes, say yes, say yes…_

"No. Thank you but I'd just walk," she said, already starting to walk away.

I had a feeling that she would have said 'rather' instead of 'just' but maybe didn't want to be rude. It was okay. Baby steps. You couldn't slushie someone one week and expect them to ride with you the next.

I quickly started my car, and about seven minutes later, I was in front of my house. Mansion, to be precise. I made a beeline for the kitchen. Skipping lunch began to take its tolls. My mom was at work, and dad didn't stay with us anymore after last year's 'incident'.

I made a bacon sandwich and ate it not so gracefully in the total time of two minutes. Imagine what they would say if they saw me now. Quinn Fabray, HBIC, gulping her sandwich in two minutes. I might be Quinn on the outside, but at times I was still Lucy Caboosey on the inside.

After catching up with my lunch, I went upstairs to my room and tried to make it look as neat as possible. I also hid my Harry Potter books. Rachel didn't need to know how much a geek I really was. Speaking of whom, I should brush my teeth before she came. Not sure if she was big fan of bacon.

I tried to play Snakes on my phone but couldn't get past level 2. It was really embarrassing. I bet Beth could have played it better by now. Throwing my phone on the sofa with frustrasion, I turned to the clock and counted the minutes. Which wasn't an efficient time-killer, by the way.

It had been twenty-five minutes since I left school. Rachel should have been here by now. Yes, she was short but her legs sure weren't. I began to worry and went to stand on the pavement.

Precisely eight minutes later. No signs of her. I started to pace the pavement. _Maybe she's a slow walker? She could have forgotten the way?_ I wanted to be optimistic but the way the dark clouds gathered in the sky gave me a bad feeling. _What if something happened to her? Something bad?_

"That's it," I muttered to myself, pulling out my phone. I was going to call Finn to get Rachel's number, whether he liked it or not.

I was half way through dialing the number when a small brunette, with her earbuds on, appeared at the corner of the street. She walked fast along the pavement opposite of the one I was standing on. When I shook my head in disapproval, she just smiled sheepishly and crossed the road. She shouldn't have done that. Because there was a single car on the seemingly deserted street.

**I decided to cut the chapter short. (for the effect, ya know?) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The driver must have been a psycho the way he was driving. Or drunk. Or a drunk psycho. I screamed Rachel's name but she apparently couldn't hear it through the music. I then tried to warn her with my hands' movements but she just got to choose that moment to pull her iPod out, probably to turn down the volume.

By the time she would look up again, it would be too late. I threw myself out in the road and ran as fast as my legs allowed me to towards Rachel. I must have been out of my mind. My heart was beating so madly that I wanted to explode. I was feeling so stupid but I couldn't think straight. Something pushed me to do it. Something new. Something deep within.

The simple math was done and the logical part of my brain started fighting back. But I kept on running until I couldn't stop anymore even if I wanted to.

I used all my strength to push Rachel. She fell backwards a few feet. A few feet was good enough. For her. As for me, the hit against her made me lost my speed. The car just kept on going. Very fast. Right into me.

-QUINNNNNNNNN!

I was lifted to the air then hit the ground. Headfirst. Hard.

The pain was beyond words to describe. My brain might have exploded right there for all I knew. My sight and hearing faded quickly. All I could see was a color of red, bloody, bright red, and all I could hear was my heart beating rapidly like a drum. Every beat hurt. It just hurt so bad I would rather die. _Please somebody stop this pain…_

It really felt like the end. The world wasn't there. Just me and the searing pain. I could hear the clock ticking my last seconds…

Somebody gently lifted my shoulders. It was Rachel. It must have been her. I tried to focus on her, her image, her warmth, her voice. Anything aside from the excruciating feeling I was going through.

_Is this it?_, I thought to myself,_ Is this how I am supposed to die? In her arms?_

"Don't. Don't go…" I heard from above me between the sobs, "…Please, just… don't go away now… I need you… I… I…" the voice stopped, and I could feel tears, her tears, on my own face.

"I love you…"

I opened my suddenly tired eyes and looked up at the beautiful, tearful face above me, at the deep chocolate eyes that were holding such helplessness and pain for me. I reached out my hand, desperately holding onto that moment. I realized something a little too late. Something I got to say out loud or I was afraid it would turn into ashes. Senseless and forever forgotten.

"Me too…" the words managed to escape my lips as a whisper, as I felt all strength drained from my body.

I regained some of my consciousness again, after what might have been one second or an hour, a day, a year, how long? I didn't know. My vision was blurry. I could vaguely see people moving about, talking things that seemed meaningless to me. My body felt numb. No pain. No anything.

It felt like somebody had just pushed me over a cliff, and I was falling freely. Down and down. Into the darkness. There was some kind of weight overwhelming my body and my soul. I tried to grab onto something, anything, but all I could do was watch images flashing up around me in this dark abyss. There I was, holding my first Harry Potter book. Then I was on the plane for the first time in my life. I was accepting my award for a piano competition. I was crying in the bathroom after a bunch of bullies made fun of my weight. I was gritting my teeth against the pain after getting a nose job. First day in high school, followed by my first kiss. I was staring at a positive pregnancy test. Rachel was pulling me into a hug after we won Sectionals. I was giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. I was in tears when Mr. Shue said Glee club was over. I was throwing a slushie at Rachel. I felt the pain when a car ran into me. Then, finally, somebody was holding me, whispering the three sweetest words anyone could ever say or hear… I tried and tried. I would have given up anything to keep that one memory. But still I kept falling into nothingness, dreading the moment I would hit the ground…

I slowly opened my eyes, then instantly closed them when I felt the blinding pain at the back of my head. I lied there, motionless for a few seconds, then tried to open my eyes once more. It was better this time, and I started to be aware of my surroundings. I was on some kind of bed, a pretty soft one, in a bright room. Turning my head slightly to the right, I saw what could have been a quite big night stand. On it was probably a machine with an annoying beep sound every two seconds. Turning to my left, I saw a man in white. Even without my glasses, I had a pretty good idea of where I was, but the real question was why I was there.

The man in white, or the doctor, looked up from some papers he was holding, and caught me staring at him. He looked relieved and only slightly surprised.

"How are you, Ms. Fabray?" He asked me gently.

"Considering you're a doctor," I said and found my voice hoarse and incredibly soft, "I think you should know how I am."

"I see my daughter is right," he said laughingly, "you are indeed an exceptional young woman."

At this point, I was completely bewildered. _Who is this guy? Who is his daughter? And of course, the biggest question is…_

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked, attempting to sit up.

"Ms. Fabray, please lie back down," he told me and it was unnecessary, because the moment my head left the pillow, it started to throb so violently that I thought I was about to pass out. I groaned, dropping back down, getting more and more confused by the second.

"Please, answer my question, and get me a pair of glasses," I told the strange doctor once the pain had subsided.

"We'll get to the glasses later," he said, sounding deadly serious, "Now, do you prefer being called Quinn or Lucy?"

_What kind of question is that?_

"Uh… I don't understand."

"Okay," he leaned in closer, "Ms. Fabray, you've been in a car accident. What you did back there was very brave. You saved the life of a girl, and not just any girl," his voice was just above a whisper at this point, and I could hear a smile as well as tears in it, "She was my little girl, Rachel. Your head was severely injured in that collision. You had a crack in your skull, and your brain was damaged."

"It must have been because I don't remember having a car run into me, and I definitely don't remember anything about saving…" I suddenly stopped talking. It was only then that I caught a look of my arm.

"How long have I been in the hospital?" I asked him, as my eyes wandered from my left arm to my stomach to my other arm.

"Are you staggered by your appearance?" he questioned with genuine concern.

"You mean by the way I look like a skeleton? Yes. Let's say I am beyond stunned," I replied, still unable to stop staring at my own body with amazement.

"Well, for your question, you've been in a coma and stayed in this hospital for two weeks, gone through several surgeries. You had a seizure just hours ago, but have made dramatic recovery since then. All injuries are healing right. What I'm really worried about is the long-term consequences. So tell me," he spoke in earnest, "what is the last thing that you remember?"

I searched my brain for the answer. It was harder than it seemed, since the question wasn't one you got every day.

"The last thing I remember is… I was at school and…" I hesitated, "some kids were laughing about some stuff."

"Yes, but you remember what year?"

"2006, of course."


End file.
